1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an implantable prosthesis for performing a periareolar mastopexy and, in particular, an implantable prosthesis which eliminates the requirement of a nonresorbable suture when performing a periareolar mastopexy.
2. Description of Related Art
A mastopexy is a procedure for lifting ptotic breasts. Several variations of mastopexy are commonly performed, depending upon several factors, including the degree of ptosis. Periareolar, or Binelli mastopexy, is often recommended for patients exhibiting mild to moderate degrees of ptosis. Mastopexy may be performed as an isolated procedure, or may optionally be performed in conjunction with breast enlargement or reduction procedures.
In periareolar mastopexy, an eccentric circular region of skin surrounding the areola is removed. The skin surrounding the excised region is then drawn together using a permanent, nonresorbable pursestring suture. Traditional periareolar mastopexy has several disadvantages. First, postoperatively, the pursestring suture is palpable through the overlying skin of breast. Second, the suture may break postoperatively in one of two simultaneously treated breasts, resulting in areolar spread, wherein one areola is significantly larger than the other. Third, the suture may extrude or become visible through the skin, forming a potential nidus for infection. Fourth, the cinching of the pursestring suture can result in a flattening of the breast proximate the apex of the areola.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an implantable prosthesis for use in periareolar mastopexy, wherein periareolar mastopexy may be performed without the need for a nonresorbable suture. It is another object of the invention to provide an implantable prosthesis for use in periareolar mastopexy, wherein the prosthesis is either not palpable through the skin, or is significantly less palpable that a nonresorbable suture. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an implantable prosthesis for use in periareolar mastopexy, wherein postoperatively there is no nonresorbable suture which may extrude or become visible through the skin, forming a potential nidus for infection. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an implantable prosthesis for use in periareolar mastopexy, wherein there is little or no postoperative flattening of the breast proximate the apex of the areola.